Pan-European Hurricane Centre/Past storms
These are notable Euro basin tropical storms. Average amount of tropical/subtropical storms for each decade Antiquity-1900: 1 - 2 per 5 years (There may have been ~100 year periods where it alternated between 1 - 2 per year and 1 -2 per 5 years) 1900-1950: 1 - 2 per 3 years 1950-1985: 1 - 2 per year 1985-1995: 3 - 4 per year 1995-2000: 2 - 3 per year 2000-2006: 3 - 4 per year 2007-2011: 5 - 7 per year 2011-2015: 7 - 9 per year 2016-present: 8 - 11 per year This is estimated to gradually increase until roughly 2050, where an average of 18 - 24 tropical or subtropical storms will form in the Euro basin Pre-1900 Great Storm of 1253: May have been tropical, as it was recorded to be "not like other storms; bringing a massive wave to the shores". Estimated in the 2000s to be a 85 mph category 1 hurricane. Great Storm of 1441: May have been tropical. Great Storm of 1621: May have been tropical Great Storm of 1776: May have been tropical. A pressure of 988mb (then considered impossibly low) was measured on September 15th. Great Storm of 1777: May have been tropical. A pressure of 990mb (then considered impossibly low) was measured on September 29th. Great Storm of 1780: May have been tropical. A pressure of 985mb (then considered impossibly low) was measured on August 5th. Hurricane 1823: Reached 65 to 75 mph winds while impacting Portugal. Hurricane 1849: Reaches 75 mph winds while impacting Portugal. Hurricane 1882: Devastated France and Britain and caused some impact to Germany. Winds were measured at 100 mph in Britain and 105 mph in France. Pressure of 979mbar recorded. 1900-2000 Hurricane of 1901: Subtropical or tropical. Produced 55-60 mph winds across Britain and caused massive flooding. Hurricane of 1915: Damaged German war effort with 70-75 mph winds. Hurricane of 1926: Caused major flooding in Spain. Hurricane of 1933: Caused major flooding in Ireland. 01W 1953: Was the first recorded Euro basin tropical storm - reached 45 mph winds in September. 02W 1958: Was the first instance of more than one tropical storm occuring in a year. 01W 1965: Caused flooding in England amid near-hurricane force winds. 03W 1970: Was the first Euro basin hurricane to be classified as a hurricane, although a 1965 storm may have been one 02W 1975: Abruptly turned tropical before striking the UK with 60 mph winds. 04W 1985: A very active season for the period. The second tropical storm to make landfall in the UK that year. 03W 1992: Formed in June, travelled through Spain as a 50 mph subtropical storm, weakened to a subtropical depression, became fully tropical, and interfered in constituency polling for the 1992 UK general election. 03W 1995: Struck France as a Category 1 hurricane, causing $775 million US dollars in damages. 02W 1998: The first recorded Category 2 hurricane since the Great Hurricane of 1882, briefly reaching 100 mph north of Spain. 2000-2015 '''2000 season: '''Had six tropical storms forming, one of which reached hurricane intensity. Three made landfall in Ireland, one in Portugal, and one in France. Caused $1 billion of total damages. Allan 2001: The first named Euro storm. Seasons had started in 1997, but after the 2000 season it was recommended that storms be named. Five naming lists were prepared. If a storm caused significant loss of life, it's name would be retired. '''2002 season: '''Had five tropical storms and two hurricanes form. However, not many storms reached land and therefore no named were retired. '''Connie 2003: '''The first named storm to be retired after causing $850 million damage and 32 deaths in Portugal, France, and the south coast of the UK. Replaced by Connor Bonnie 2004: Formed far north, near Scotland. Went extratropical within 48 hours of forming. '''2006 season: '''At the time, the most active season ever. Seven named storms were recorded, one reaching hurricane intensity. Donald was retired and replaced with Dolly. '''2007 season: '''Equaled 2006's record, but beat 1998's record for intensity, with Ennis 974mb/100mph, vs 02W's 976mb. Ennis made landfall as a minimal hurricane on the south of the UK, causing $1 billion of damages. Ennis was retired and replacedwith Emily for 2011. Christopher 2009: Lived for 8 days, longest on record until Ella 2016. '''2010 season: '''Had eight named storms and two hurricanes, Bart reaching Category 2 and breaking Ennis and 02W's wind speed record by reaching 105mph. Alfie and Bonis 2011: Both hit Spain rapidly with 50 and 55 mph winds respectively. Colin 2012: Retired after striking the UK with 85 mph winds. Annie 2013: Formed far north, about 0.7N north of where Bonnie 2004 formed. '''2014 season: '''Equaled 2010's record, but had four hurricanes, one Category 2. All made landfall at 65 mph or higher. Total season costs ran into the billions. Joaquin II 2015: Remnant low of Hurricane Joaquin drifted into the Euro basin and became a tropical storm briefly 2016-present '''2016 season: '''Incredibly active. Had 13 fully tropical systems and one subtropical, for a total of 14. Eight hurricanes, and three major hurricane (despite there being no major hurricanes in the basin befoer). After the season ended, one expert said "It looks like a near-average Atlantic season instead of a Euro basin one. And some of the storms there were really outlandish for that basin - Ella, Faith and Iona especially." '''Bart 2016: '''Formed on July 29 and strengthened to a Category 1 hurricane. '''Ellie 2016: Extremely '''powerful (for Euro basin) Category 4 hurricane. Rapidly intensified to 130 miles per hour (some sources say 135) and maintained that intensity for 24-30 hours before making landfall in southern Portugal. Crossed Portugal and came out at 60 mph. Strengthened again and made a catastrophic landfall on the south of the UK as a 120-mph Category 3 hurricane, dropping 45-60" of rain on London as a tropical storm or depression, causing near total failure of the Thames Barrier.. Pressure in the core dropped to 935mbar just before landfall in Spain and was at 944mbar just before Britain landfall.. '''Frankie 2016: '''Formed hours after Ella and was at its peak intensity at a similar time. Slowly strengthened despite 24.5C waters. Was originally thought to be a 110-mph Category 2, but after post-season analysis, turned out to be a 120-mph Category 3. Made landfall in the UK one day after Ella, at peak intensity. Pressure dropped to 943mbar (originally thought to be 949) '''Garry and Harry 2016: '''Formed very close to each other and added further misery for the south of the UK. Both were Category 1 hurricanes. '''Iona 2016: '''Formed near the edge of the basin, rapidly intensified to a 120-mph Category 3 hurricane. '''Karen 2016: '''The first of a train of storms to affect France and Kent. Made landfall as a 105-mph Category 2 (some sources say 100, 110 or even 115) '''Larry 2016: '''Affected Scotland as a strong tropical storm (95-mph Cat 1 at peak intensity) '''Mary 2016: '''Unusual late-season hurricane. The last landfall of the year in scotland. '''Newton 2016: '''Strongest subtropical system recorded, with 60 mph winds. Category:European tropical cyclones